


Diamonds and Tears

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dan cries a lot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Maybe there is something inside of Phil that made him stop and pick up a ring on his way home from Tesco. And maybe that same thing inside of him is what gave him the bright idea to propose on Christmas.





	Diamonds and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This was not my original plan for Day 3 but Safiya and Tyler made me really really soft and I’m so damn happy for them and I wanted to write a proposal fic. Hope you enjoy!

“I bought Dan a ring.”

Martyn draws in a breath and stares at Phil from across the small table at the cafe they were at. They were supposed to be here for a business meeting but it quickly deterred into a different conversation when Martyn started asking how he and Dan were doing.

“When?”

Phil smiled to himself. He thought back to that Friday morning nearly two weeks ago when he was walking home from Tesco and passed by a jewelry shop that had the most perfect ring in the window. It was a simple silver band with some smoky dark diamonds on the top. It was completely Dan.

He stopped by the shop, looked it over and realized quite fast that this was the ring he wanted to give Dan. And he ordered it that day. It came in yesterday and Phil picked it up this morning before coming here to meet with his brother.

“Two weeks ago.” He says. “I have it with me. I actually had to pick it up this morning and I haven’t had a chance to look at it yet.”

“Well, let’s see it!” Martyn chimed in, his hands resting on the table as he waited.

Phil reached in the booth next to him and unzipped his backpack, fishing down in it until he came into contact with the black velvet box. He pulled it out and smiled to himself.

He put it on the table and then opened the top, revealing a sparkling ring on the inside. Martyn sucked in a breath and blew it back out. “Wow. That’s stunning.”

Phil nodded and pushed it to him. “I saw it and immediately knew it was for Dan.”

“When are you gonna propose?” Martyn asked, picking up the ring and looking it over his fingers before setting it back in it’s place in the velvet holder and pushed it back to Phil. Phil closed the top of the box and pushed it into his bag.

“Christmas.”

Martyn furrowed his brows. “Phil, that’s only a week away.”

Phil nodded. “I’m aware.”

“Are you sure you wanna do it on Christmas?”

“I’m positive.”

“But you’re going to be with mum and dad for Christmas?”

Phil nodded again and smirked. “I convinced Dan to come with me this year.”

Martyn’s eyes bugged out his head. “Does mum know what you’re planning on doing?”

Phil shook his head. “You’re the only one I’ve told so far.”

“Shit.”

Phil nodded and smiled. He looked down at the table and stirred his spoon around in his coffee again.

“Well,” Martyn says, drumming his fingers on the table, “Congratulations, little bro.”

Phil just smiles to himself and continues to stir his coffee in swirls.

***

“Oh, Phil, I’m so glad you and Dan could make it here for Christmas!” His mum cooed as she gave him a tight hug as soon as he walked through the door.

It was Christmas Eve and they had just arrived via taxi to his parent’s home on the Isle of Man and to say he was nervous for tomorrow was an understatement. He’s been shaking the entire time since they got on the plane and when Dan grew concerned, he had to tell him he drank too much coffee.

But now that he’s here, the nerves are exponentially higher and he feels like he could vomit at any given time. He doesn’t even know why he’s so nervous. He’s been with Dan for nine years now. Almost a full decade. They went on a world tour together this year and Phil can feel how much Dan loves him. Dan is going to say yes. There is no reason for him to be nervous.

But of course, maybe Dan would say no and then he’d be stuck humiliated. Dan has shown signs of being opposed to marriage before. But that was years ago. And Dan hasn’t mentioned those same views since.

“Everything alright dear?”

Phil’s pulled from his thoughts in time to look down at his mum who is staring at him with wide eyes.

He nods. “Yeah.”

“You sure sweetie? Is something going on with you and Dan?”

Phil is about to speak up when he notices Dan has already walked inside and taken a seat in the kitchen with Martyn and Cornelia, popping in some sweets that his mum had left on the table.

“I’m just nervous.” Phil says simply.

“Nervous for what dear?”

Phil shakes his head and smiles. “It’s a surprise.”

She steps back and smirks at him, cocking her eyebrow. “Philip Michael…”

“Mum, I promise. It’ll be a good surprise. But I’m just nervous.”

His mum reaches out and strokes his arm. If she knows what he means, she isn’t saying so. She’s just smirking and acting like she doesn’t.

“Well, that’s alright dear.” She says, continuing to stroke his arm. “Let’s go relax in the kitchen. I baked some sweets but I see Martyn has already begun to eat them.”

Phil snickers and nods as he follows her to the kitchen and takes a seat at the breakfast bar beside Dan. He sneaks his arm out and puts it around Dan’s waist, pulling him close to him.

Dan turns his head and cocks an eyebrow at him and Phil shrugs. Dan smiles and playfully rolls his eyes before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

_Less than 24 hours now._

***

Christmas morning brings on a whole new set of nerves. While Dan is still asleep in their shared guest bed, Phil takes the time to go downstairs with the ring in his pajama pocket. Every time he walks, he can feel the box dig into his thigh.

His mum is already sat in the kitchen, her hands wrapped around a mug as she sips some coffee. “Dan still asleep?” She asks.

Phil nods, feeling his limbs shake as he takes a seat beside her and rests his hands on his thighs. He’s about to speak to her when he hears footsteps and Martyn, Cornelia, and his dad are all walking inside, bundled up from the cold chill of the Isle.

“Merry Christmas, Phil!” They all said as Phil just smiled and returned the words back to them.

Dan soon makes his way down the stairs, black sweatpants and an old shirt hanging off from his baggy frame. He knows Dan is gonna kill him later for proposing to him in such a hideous outfit but Phil thought he looked perfect.

Dan reached up and stretched as he reached the kitchen, his shirt pulling up and exposing the soft skin of his abdomen for a second before he leaned back down and kissed Phil on the cheek.

“Morning.” He said to everyone. “Did I miss opening the presents?”

His mum quickly spoke up and shook her head. “Oh no, you’re right on time! We’re about to begin!”

They all head into the living room, Martyn and Cornelia sat on the floor passing out the presents as he and Dan sit on the couch and his mum and Dad pull out chairs from the kitchen for extra seating.

They each begin and Dan makes it clear that he wants his gifts first and Phil and his family laugh as Dan begins to tear into his own like a child. But Phil finds that childlike quality of Dan completely endearing and he loves it.

Dan gets to the last present which is from Martyn and he opens it and finds a nice black mug with a picture of a shiba-inu on it and Dan smiles and thanks him. But Phil realizes very quickly that he has to do his plan now because the way Dan’s smile is faltering on his face is making it clear that Dan has realized Phil hadn’t gotten him anything yet.

“Phil?” Dan asks, looking around and his small pile of stuff. “Where is your gift?”

Phil takes a deep breath and scooches to the edge of the couch where he reaches out and places his hand on Dan’s knee. Dan looks confused, his expression is hard to read but he looks lost. Phil shuts his eyes for a moment before he opens them and takes a deep breath.

“So,” he begins, his voice cracking, “For a while now, everyone has been asking when it was going to be us. When it was our turn. And I think…” Phil stutters, “I think the time is now. A—and Dan. I love you. I love you a lot. And I think we work really well together and…” Phil lets himself slide off the couch awkwardly as he gets down on one knee and fumbles with the ring in his pocket.

When he looks back up, Dan is crying and Phil feels his mind blank and his heart stop. Because Dan’s not just crying small tears but he’s sobbing, his chest heaving as he struggled to keep them in. His hand is covering his mouth to try and stop the noises but they’re not working and now Phil’s been thrown off from his track.

He opens his mouth and throws the rest of his speech out the window—it wasn’t working anyway if he was being honest—and just says, “Will you marry me?”

His heart is beating through his chest and Dan still hasn’t answered, he’s just crying and not looking at him and Phil thinks for a moment he did something wrong. He’s really upset Dan and he doesn’t know what to do.

He gets up and tries to reach out but at the same time, Dan let’s out a squeak that sounds like a ‘yeah’. And Phil gathers him in his arms. He can feel everyone watching him and he feels suddenly put on the spot until Dan pulls away from him and lets out a strangled laugh.

“I didn’t think you had gotten me a gift.” He says, his voice coy. “So I was really sad but then you did that and I think my brain just broke.” He let out a chuckle. “I never thought I’d cry so hard when that happened.”

“Wait!” Martyn butts in quickly and when Phil turns, he can see Martyn holding up his phone and Phil low-key wants to curse him for recording this but at the same time, he can’t wait to see the video. Even if they were both a little bit of a mess. “Was it a yes or no?”

Dan looks up and wipes the wetness from under his eyes. “It was a yes.”

Everyone in the room cheers and Phil can feel the wetness on his own cheeks as he let’s a few spill out. He turns to Dan and kisses him harder than he’s kissed him in a while. When he pulls away, he takes Dan’s hand and puts the ring on his left ring finger and watches as it slides on easy—a bit too easy actually, but they’ll deal with the sizing problems later.

“Phil, this is beautiful!” Dan says, looking at his hand. “Whenever I thought about you proposing, I didn’t ever imagine a ring because I didn’t want to be disappointed if your frugal-ass bought a simple ring.”

Phil lets out an ‘offended’ chuckle and Dan smiles at him. “You’ve been thinking of me proposing?” He teases instead.

Dan nods. “Yeah.” He says with a laugh. “I’ve been waiting for you to propose for over a year now.”

Phil’s eyes widen. “A year?”

Dan nods. “I’m not proud of it.”

Phil gathers Dan in his arms again and holds him close as he looks over and sees his mum wiping away some tears and his dad struggling to maintain his own composure.

“When’s the wedding date!” Phil and Dan both whip their head over to Martyn who is still recording and Dan flips his middle finger up as everyone laughs.

This wasn’t how he envisioned proposing to Dan, but he’s certainly more than happy that this was how it went and now, he can call Dan his _fiancé_ and not just his boyfriend. Truly, Christmas in 2018 was the best one to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider giving it kudos or reblogging the post on my [Tumblr](http://www.festivedanandphil.tumblr.com), thanks!


End file.
